A conventional analysis device comprised an analysis chamber, a fan provided inside the analysis chamber, a heating means for heating air blown by the fan, and an analysis receptacle support means that was disposed at a specific spacing in the analysis chamber in the blowing direction of the fan.
Specifically, with a conventional configuration, warm air heated by the heating means was blown toward the analysis receptacle in the analysis chamber, and the temperature of the analysis receptacle was thereby controlled to be a target temperature. This improved analysis accuracy by maintaining a steady analysis environment.
A problem encountered with the above-mentioned conventional configuration was diminished analysis accuracy.
Specifically, with the above-mentioned conventional configuration, warm air from the fan was blown directly against the analysis receptacle. However, since there is temperature unevenness in the warm air blown out from the fan, there ends up being temperature unevenness in the analysis receptacle portion. As a result, it can be difficult to hold the analysis environment at a steady target temperature, and there is the risk that the analysis accuracy of the analysis device will be diminished.
It is an object of certain implementations to provide an analysis device with which analysis accuracy can be enhanced.
Also, with a conventional genetic analysis method, to identify whether or not a particular gene is present, a gene amplification means was used to react a specimen with a reagent containing a substance in which a fluorescent reagent is bonded to a primer that undergoes a specific reaction with a particular gene sequence. Whether or not the particular gene was present was determined from whether or not the intensity of fluorescent light of the fluorescent reagent that undergoes a specific reaction with the particular gene is greater than a specific value.
With the above-mentioned conventional configuration, however, since the presence of a particular gene is determined from whether or not the intensity of fluorescent light of a fluorescent reagent that undergoes a specific reaction with a particular gene is greater than a specific value, the intensity of the fluorescent light must be observed after a specific length of time has elapsed. The analysis thus takes a long time.
It is an object of certain implementations to provide a genetic analysis method with which analysis time can be shortened.
Also, a conventional analysis receptacle comprised a main case, a rotary shaft insertion hole that was provided in the center of the main case and into which a rotary shaft was inserted, and a reaction component provided around a circle whose center was the rotary shaft insertion hole.
A configuration is used in which the temperature of the reaction component is brought closer to the target temperature by performing control such that warm air heated by the heating means directly hits the analysis receptacle, and the temperature of a portion of the analysis receptacle reaches the target temperature. Consequently, the analysis environment can be optimized and analysis accuracy improved.
Nevertheless, with the above-mentioned conventional configuration, the warm air from the fan is blown directly onto the surface of the main case of the analysis receptacle. Since the main case has a thermal capacity, it is difficult to match the temperature of the main case to that of the reaction component. As a result, there is the risk that there will be a large difference between the temperature of the reaction component and the target temperature, which would lower the analysis accuracy.
It is an object of certain implementations to provide an analysis device with which analysis accuracy can be improved.
Also, a conventional analysis device comprised a disk-shaped main case, a rotary shaft insertion hole that was provided in the center of the main case and into which a rotary shaft was inserted, and a reaction component provided around a circle whose center was the rotary shaft insertion hole.
With this analysis receptacle, the rotary shaft provided to the measurement chamber of the analysis device was inserted and rotated, and warm air from the fan was blown directly onto the surface of the main case of the rotating analysis device. Consequently, analysis of a specimen was performed under an environment of the target temperature.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional configuration, the warm air from the fan is blown directly onto the surface of the main case of the rotating analysis receptacle, and since the main case here is disk-shaped, the measurement chamber is separated on the upper face side and the lower face side of the analysis receptacle, air circulation is poor, and a temperature differential results. As a result, a difference from the target temperature occurs in the reaction component of the analysis receptacle, so there is the risk that analysis accuracy will be diminished.
It is an object of certain implementations to provide an analysis device with which analysis accuracy can be improved.
Also, with a conventional fuzzy control method, fuzzy sets were produced for deviation, deviation rate, and output, and temperature control, etc., was performed on the basis of these fuzzy sets.
For response that could not be remedied by fuzzy control alone, such as increasing response speed, fuzzy control was combined with conventional PI control to improve fuzzy control.
The problem with the conventional example mentioned above was response instability due to the temperature state in then ambient environment.
Specifically, depending on the temperature state in then ambient environment of a temperature control device, there is that the risk that overshooting will occur, or that it will take too long to reach the target temperature, thereby resulting in response instability.
In particular, there has recently been a need to reach the target temperature in a genetic analysis device quickly and stably, without any overshoot.
This is because the reaction of the reagent used for genetic analysis only proceeds properly near the target temperature, so below the target temperature it is important to leave a transient state and reach the target temperature quickly. Furthermore, it is important not to go over the target temperature (that is, not to overshoot), so there has been a need for stable response characteristics regardless of the temperature state of the ambient environment of a temperature control device.
In view of this, it is an object of certain implementations to provide a control method for fuzzy control with which stable response characteristics can be obtained regardless of the temperature state of the ambient environment, as well as a temperature control device and a genetic analysis device that make use of this method.